


Atop the Rubble

by Em_is_here



Series: Rapunzel Appreciation Week [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eugene spends the whole day finding her, F/M, Lots of sunshine imagery, Rapunzel Appreciation Week 2020 (Disney), Rapunzel goes missing, but there's still a lot, it's for a reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Rapunzel visits the TowerRapunzel does not tell anyone about thisEugene goes looking
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Rapunzel Appreciation Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850173
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Atop the Rubble

Eugene had been looking for his wife all day. She had already been out by the time he woke up that morning and she had managed to completely evade everyone for the entire day

Quite impressive for the regent of the realm. 

When she still hadn’t shown up by lunchtime, Eugene told Nigel to do as best he could for today in regards to managing the kingdom. Eugene would look for his wife. He asked all around town, growing more frantic with each negative answer. It appeared that she was nowhere in the castle or on the island. 

So, as a last resort, he ventured into the forest. If she wasn’t in Corona itself there were a few places for her to be on the mainland.

But she wasn’t in the ugly duckling, or in Old Corona with Varian (although Catalina was…) nor with Lance and Angry at their treehouse. By the time Eugene had checked there it was almost sunset but there was one more place he had to try.

Which is why he had hopped off Max outside a familiar rock formation covered in vines and led him through. Cassandra’s tower had long since receded so all that was left of the tower was rubble. 

And at the very centre of this pile, he found Rapunzel. The sun was still high enough that she was showered in sunlight despite the cliffs. It was shining off of her in a way that gave the impression she was glowing, rather than simply reflecting the sunlight. Eugene sighed in relief, all the nervous, pent up energy of worry that had driven both him and Max around the kingdom today rushing out of him.

Although Eugene wasn’t entirely sure she didn’t, in fact, glow when in direct sunlight. It often seemed like she did and her skin retained the constant warmth it had had before Zhan Tiri had removed the sundrop from her, like a drop or two remained in her. Her skin was warm to the touch even in the middle of winter, a fact which had once saved the both of them from freezing to death. Well… freezing to death might be a little dramatic.

Rapunzel sat with her eyes closed, face towards the sun and tilted back. The lighter strands of her hair glowing almost red with the sunlight, making her hair look a little bit like the crown she had left on the bedside table this morning. It was longer now, her hair reaching her collarbones. She had kept it short for a few years, relishing how little work it took compared to her previous 70ft but had decided to see what it was like longer again. All this meant that the slight breeze moved through it, causing strands to curl around her neck slightly, enhancing the otherworldly aura this scene gave off.

She looked like a faerie, sitting atop the ruins bringing the sunshine back into this dark and beautiful place. 

He moved towards her, footsteps loud enough that she twitched her head towards him before recognising them and moving her face back into the sun.

“I was wondering when you were going to find me.”

“Well, when her majesty doesn’t tell anyone where she is going, it takes quite a lot to find her. Why here, Sunshine?”

“I needed to be out of the castle today. I just jumped on a horse and started riding. I didn’t really mean to end up here, I just wanted to be not there.” She paused, Eugene quickly found the horse she was talking about. He would have to have a serious chat with the stable boys about noticing when a horse had been taken by the queen. “Though, now I think about it, it does make sense, me ending up here.” She opened her eyes and looked at him for the first time today. “Having children does often make one think about their own childhood…” She smiled at him like she meant something by it. Wait. No.

“Sunshine, are you saying that…” He stared at her in shock and hope and a touch of disbelief, taking more steps towards her.

She simply laughed at his face and said “That very soon you’ll have to choose between being Daddy or Papa, yes.” 

He ran up the rubble as fast as he could and picked her up, spinning on the spot. “How long have you known?”

“I was sure this morning. A couple of days ago, I realised I haven’t had a period in a few months. Remember the bug I caught, that never really went away?” He did, in fact remember said bug. “Turns out, I was just pregnant. It woke me up this morning and I sat there and had the epiphany. I had it confirmed and then came here.” His arms tightened around her, anticipating the path her mind had taken this morning. 

“You won’t be Gothel. You’ll have all of us to help you and make sure of it.” He kissed her forehead. “I promise.” She just smiled sadly. 

“Thanks, Eugene. The longer I stayed here, in the sunlight, the brighter everything seemed. So I stayed until the darkness was gone. Let’s go back, shall we? I’m sure there are other people than you concerned about me.”

He pulled away and laughed. “Well I’m glad you recognise that you scared the hell out of all of us.” They picked their way down the pile and walked over to the horses by the stream. 

“Of course I do. You’re welcome for the opportunity to test your ‘finding the regent’ skills.”  
He bowed, low enough to be teasing without mocking her. “My eternal gratitude, your highness.”

Her laugh was as bright as sunshine. “Yes, yes. Of course. You want to test your racing skills as well?” She leapt onto her horse and urged it into a canter. He grinned in response and followed suit, following her into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel Appreciation Week, Day 2 - Sunshine.
> 
> I told you there was a reason for that much imagery. 
> 
> We're just going to pretend this went up yesterday, cool?
> 
> Tumblr has all the content, go appreciate Rapunzel.
> 
> Fr though, when i started this fic, it did not end like that. That just kinda... happened.


End file.
